Restraint
by fiercesunshine
Summary: In which there is sarcasm, costumes, and an inn. With luck, you can figure out the rest. Cleon.


**Author's Note: **Ohno, it's another 'two random characters go to Halloween Town' fic. But this one's different, because it's Cleon and neither of them is some sort of werecreature or winged or a vampire.  
(If you're the romantic sort, there's symbolism. If not, there's leather and chains.)

Leon's costume, as described by me: "a sexed up version of Johnny Blaze from Ghost Rider." Cloud reminds me of Jacob Marley from "A Christmas Carol", which makes me lol because in the Disney version, he's Goofy.

I hate typing the word 'Gummi Ship' and anything even remotely sexual because I am immature as hell. And good lord, I made them chatty during sex. Then again, in my world, everyone is as sarcastic and chatty as I am. WHAT'SCHARACTERIZATIONMOMMY?

Generic smut is generic, but still smut. Title has nothing to do with anything, so ignore it.

**Disclaimer:** The idea of me owning this, while entertaining, is not factual.

* * *

"Leon?"

"Hn?"

"What is this supposed to be?"

Gray eyes flickered over to the open door of the Gummi Ship, only to widen in shock at the sight that met them. Cloud was in an extremely ragged black shroud, his already pale skin even paler thanks to Halloween Town's strange sort of magic. The skin around the other man's eyes was darkened somehow, making his eyes even brighter, though they were looking with irritation now at several lengths of chains wrapped around his shoulders and legs. Clearing his throat, Leon stood inside the Gummi, the world's magic leaving him untouched for now. "I think the chains are supposed to be symbolic. Don't tell me they're heavy; you carry around the Buster Sword."

"Yeah, but that's not dangling off my limbs." Cloud grumbled, now glaring at the ball attached to his leg as though this whole thing was its fault. "Come on, let's get going. I want to be back in Radiant Garden before my limbs fall off." Pausing, the blond looked up, a slightly wicked grin on his face. "Besides, _Squall_, I want to see what sort of costume you end up in."

Instead of the irritated "It's Leon" that anyone else would have received, the brunet simply glared and muttered "Someone could _hear_ you" before stepping off the ship and onto the dead grass of Halloween Town. A slight tingle of magic shuddered up his arms, and then it was his turn to be stared at. "…What?"

"This is so not fair," Cloud humphed, turning away towards the Guillotine Gate.

Turning around, Leon made sure none of the residents (or any remaining Heartless) could crawl into the ship before pulling out his gunblade. It was unharmed by the world's magic, but as the brunet looked at it, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection.

The first thing he noticed were the three long, silver spikes sticking up from his shoulder. His leather jacket had lost its fur, the length having grown to be a proper jacket. The little he could see of the shirt underneath revealed that it, too, was black, though Griever still hung in its place around his neck. A glance down at his gloves revealed more spikes, though these were smaller. His numerous belts and buckles were gone, replaced by a single black leather belt with more spikes on it. A single chain, not unlike those Cloud was covered with, hung over his right shoulder and wrapped around his torso, paralleling his scar. Shouldering his gunblade, Leon began to walk after Cloud, glancing back when the sound of metal rang out. His boots were now equipped with shiny silver spurs, the only other change (as far as he could tell).

From the edge of the Graveyard, Cloud turned around and hollered "See? I told you! You look dangerous, and I look like a beggar covered in _bling_."

Leon chuckled slightly, but didn't speak until he was close enough for Cloud to hear him at a normal tone. "We just have to get the Forget-Me-Nots for Aerith and the notes on Doctor Finkelstein's latest experiment for Merlin, and then we'll be headed back to Radiant Garden and normal clothes."

Rolling his eyes, the blond pushed open the gate and headed towards the doctor's lab. He didn't pause when Leon picked up a few of his chains as they passed through the gate, but as the two of them walked past the fountain, Cloud stopped. "I don't like it here."

Leon looked up slowly. Though the two were in something like a relationship (Cloud liked to jokingly call it an 'exclusive partnership of sex and shared emotions', they'd never really brought up things like weaknesses. It was almost taboo, and yet the brunet was almost certain he knew why. He didn't say anything, though, placing a hand on Cloud's arm instead. They stood there for a moment before Cloud shook himself slightly. "Let's go."

They walked the rest of the way to the lab in relative silence, ignoring the antics of the few residents that were in the square. Fiddling with some of his chains, Cloud let Leon go through the door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab first, casting a narrow-eyed glance back onto the fountain before following him inside.

"Ah, yes. Merlin said you two would be coming." Opening his head, the wheelchair-bound 'doctor' scratched his brain for a moment. "Unfortunately, I haven't finished the tests on my experiment. You'll have to come back tomorrow. Why don't you boys go to the inn for the night?" Dismissing them with a wave of his hand, Dr. Finkelstein went back to his work, allowing the two swordsmen to show themselves out.

--

"I knew something like this would happen," Cloud muttered, tugging on some of the tears in his shroud. Luckily, they'd thought to bring some munny with them, and the rooms in Halloween Town were fairly cheap. Following him up the stairs, Leon frowned, watching the blond as he unlocked the door to their room and stalked inside. "I can't _wait_ to get these chains off… this whole place reminds me of the damn Underworld."

So that was it. He'd assumed as much, but now that Cloud had been the one to say so, Leon spoke up. "They're not like the souls you saw down there, Cloud. The chains are just part of a costume." As he spoke, the brunet pulled his gloves and boots off, making sure none of the spikes and spurs tore the black leather.

"I know." Cloud sighed slightly, sitting down on the bed as he began to struggle with the many chains hanging off of him. "And you're here. Guess that counts for something."

There was a soft smile in response, and the room grew silent except for the clanking of chains from both men. Carefully setting his spiked jacket on the table, Leon looked past his reflection in the mirror for a moment, choosing instead to watch Cloud struggle with his chains. After awhile, the blond spoke up.

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

"…I can't get them all off."

Chuckling slightly, the brunet turned around and strode towards the bed, leaning against one of the four posts. "Are you asking me for something, Cloud?"

Letting several lengths of chains drop to the floor, the blond rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to be careful about what you say when you're wearing that."

Blue eyes met gray for a moment, both silently gauging the other, until Cloud responded with "I think I know what I'm doing." A pale hand played with the manacle around his wrist, drawing Leon's attention to it. A slight hiss of breath escaped the brunet, his fists clenching in an attempt to keep control.

"We're in a hotel, you know," he said, voice stiff.

"Exactly." Unhooking the ball-and-chain from his ankle, Cloud reclined against the sheets, the thin shroud slipping to expose some of his collarbone. "They _expect_ this sort of thing."

A strangled sort of noise left Leon's throat and he moved forward, hands finding the chains that were still attached to Cloud's wrists. "I think you should keep these on," he muttered, keeping them tight as he bent down to kiss the blond.

Cloud smirked into the kiss, nipping lightly at the lips on his. "_Someone's_ been withholding his kinks from me."

"Mm." Leon didn't feel the need to reply with anything other than that, though his kisses grew fiercer, more dominating. Cloud quickly submitted, groaning slightly when Leon's lips began to move down his neck.

"We're quite eager today, aren't we?" He mumbled breathlessly, hissing when Leon nipped at him. The brunet smirked, licking the spot he'd just bitten before pulling on the chains he still held, stretching the blonde's arms above his head.

"Hm… won't be able to take this off." Eyeing the shroud, the scarred gunblader shook his head before shifting Cloud so that his head was closer to the top of the bed, taking the chains and attaching them to the iron rings that hung on the posts.

"…You really _have_ been holding your kinks back." Cloud commented, twisting his head to look at his restraints.

"Cloud, shut up and let me take your pants off."

Cloud wisely chose not to comment, choosing instead to watch Leon pull his black t-shirt off. A shiver of anticipation raced down his spine as Leon ran one hand up his thigh before busying himself with the clasp on the ragged pair of pants. With what was nearly a flourish, the brunet pulled everything but Cloud's shroud away, his gray eyes dark as he watched the blond squirm from the sudden rush of air.

"Dammit Squall, don't stand there _staring_," Cloud finally snapped.

Leon purred slightly in satisfaction, eyes slowly leaving Cloud's hips to take the time to examine defined muscles and old scars before meeting Cloud's gaze. "You seem to be enjoying this." Undoing the spiked belt, the brunet tossed the rest of his clothes to the side before leaning over the Cloud and brushing their lips together. "Halloween Town isn't so bad anymore, now is it?"

Moaning slightly at the contact, Cloud pulled vainly on the chains, snarling. "I'll like it a hell of a lot more if you shut up and _fuck me_."

"That's doable."

"That was a horrible pun, Le- oh_shit_."

Scissoring his fingers, the scarred brunet growled slightly, impatient but still trying to carefully prep the swordsman. Cloud, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as much – though Leon had always suspected he had a slightly masochistic streak.

"Come on, _Squall_." Gnashing his teeth together, the blond smirked, ignoring the fact that his arms were chained above his head and that he was, literally, in no position to be taunting anyone. "Show me what you've got."

Tossing his self-control out the metaphorical window, Leon surged forward, and Cloud's eyes flew shut as he let out a groan. The chains clanked as he squirmed slightly, his partner already panting heavily. "Cloud…"

"Thought I told you… to get on with it…" Opening his eyes, the blond nearly whimpered as his request was granted, arching into the man above him with no abandon. Leon moaned, the usually tight grip on his control gone.

It was strange how close they both were; perhaps the long trip to get there had done it, or maybe it had been the appearance the other had taken in this world. In any case, it ended quickly, Cloud biting into Leon's shoulder and Leon grabbing the chains so hard they left marks on his palms. After releasing Cloud from his restraints, both men flopped down on the black sheets of the four-poster bed, not letting their thoughts wander to the poor maid who would have to wash them the next day. Stroking Cloud's hair slightly, Leon waited until they were both relaxed before speaking.

"So, the verdict?"

"Chains are good. Costumes are good. You're _damn_ good."

"…I can live with that."

--

The next morning, the two men stopped by Dr. Finkelstein's lab once again, visibly more at ease in their strange (for them) appearances. "Ah, just in time! I have the results for you."

Taking the papers from his hand, Leon raised an eyebrow. "'The Falling Rate of Unbuttered Toast?'"

"Yes, yes, very important, you see. Now, best be on your way; that wizard of yours will want these as soon as possible." Waving a gloved hand towards the door, the doctor turned back around, muttering something about jam.

As soon as they were safely out of earshot and back into normal clothing on the Gummi Ship, Cloud put his head in his hands. "_Toast._ We went there to find out about _toast._"

"…why are there pictures of _babies_ in here? And _blenders?_"

"I don't even know. I don't want to try and figure out anything that goes on in that place."

After sitting in silence for awhile, Leon suddenly groaned. "We forgot the Forget-Me-Nots for Aerith."

Sitting up, Cloud grinned, blue eyes sparkling dangerously. "I guess we'll just have to go back, now won't we?"

* * *

FINALLY. THIS MAD STORY IS OVER. askhgdfjkh this took forever and a day to get done. Seriously.

...review please?


End file.
